


don't you want to be good for me?

by quinn_rossi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: D/s, Embarrassed Mickey, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Kinktober Day Four- Orgasm ControlIan says don't come, and Mickey is determined to be a good boy for him





	don't you want to be good for me?

Mickey had only been in the Gallagher house for fifty eight seconds and he was already sat on the edge of Ian’s bed with his cock in Ian’s mouth, and one of his legs hoisted over Ian's left shoulder.

His fingers threaded through his boyfriend's red hair, scratching gently at Ian’s scalp, and then gripping the hair as he Ian did something particularly good to his dick.

“Mhm,” Ian hummed around Mickey’s cock as Mickey started to lift his hips up and take some control, his fingers tightening in Ian's hair to hold him still.

Usually, Ian was the one in charge, and Mickey liked that a lot, but right now, Mickey was too fucking close to coming to care.

“Oh, fuck, Ian,” Mickey moaned. "Always so good at this."

Ian looked up at Mickey with his big, green eyes, and then smirked around his dick as he pulled his mouth away. He licked Mickey's red, leaking cock head and smacked his lips together, moaning at the taste as he swiped his tongue slowly across his lower lip.

“Come _on_ ,” Mickey whined. “I’m so fucking close.”

“IAN!” Fiona shouted from downstairs.

“ONE SECOND!” Ian shouted back and then turned back to Mickey, his face smirking as he quickly got an idea in his head.

Mickey rolled his eyes and groaned a little at the interruption and then thrust his hips in the air, trying to get Ian's attention back to his dick.

Ian chuckled a little at his boyfriend's desperation and then wrapped his lips around the head of Mickey’s cock and sucked with enthusasim.

“ _Yeah_ , that's good, I’m gonna-” Mickey panted.

Ian pulled off and wrapped his fingers around the base of Mickey’s cock and squeezed ever so slightly.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Ian growled.

That dark look on Ian’s face, the demanding tone, it sent a shiver down Mickey’s spine and he almost came straight away, but he loved Ian like this, it was so fucking hot and he wanted to be good for Ian like this, because it was always worth it.

Mickey whimpered and nodded just a little, whispering quietly, “Yes, Sir.”

“IAN!!!” Fiona shouted again.

“ONE SECOND!” Ian shouted back.

Ian’s hand left Mickey’s dick and he stood up straight and fixed his own clothes, taking a quick look in the mirror to fix his hair that Mickey had messed up pretty good.

“Let’s go,” Ian said and patted his thigh.

Mickey opened his mouth to complain. He was hard as fuck, leaking, just a second away from coming, and Ian wanted him to go downstairs. But Mickey thought better than to talk back to Ian when they were doing this.

Mickey groaned and stood up. He fixed his jeans as good as he could to make it look like he still wasn’t fucking hard, and luckily he was wearing a too large hoodie that covered him just a little more.

Ian gave Mickey a quick peck on the lips, knowing if he went to deep, or touched him too much, Mickey would come before Ian had asked.

They left the room and headed into the kitchen, where Fiona was stood by the stove, stirring something in a pot.

Mickey’s face was red as he somewhat hid himself behind Ian. It just felt like she _knew_.

“Finally! I’m just heading out, make sure this doesn’t burn the kitchen down,” Fiona quickly explained and then caught sight of Mickey trying to hide himself behind Ian. “You good, Mickey?”

“Mhm,” Mickey nodded, his face going impossibly redder with embarrassment.

“Alright then,” Fiona said, not entirely convinced. “I’ll be back in ten,” she added and then jogged out of the back door.

Mickey let out a sigh of relief and leant on the kitchen counter.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey whined. “Gonna let me come or not, huh?”

“Stir the soup, make sure it doesn’t burn,” Ian instructed.

Mickey clenched his fists and started, “But-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ian tutted and shook his head. “You argue back and you won’t be allowed to come for the rest of the week.”

Mickey bit his lip and nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

He walked up to stove and picked the spoon up. He slowly stirred the pot, his mind more focused on the fact he was still hard, still leaking, and still a second away from coming.

“Hey,” Lip said as he walked into the room, making Mickey jump and press his body against the counter, pushing down on his hard dick. It hurt, but at least Lip couldn’t see his crazy obvious boner.

Ian turned and nodded at Lip as a greeting. Ian and Mickey both watched Lip intently as he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Lip looked back suspiciously at them.

“You guys ok?” Lip asked and raised his brow.

“Mhm!” Mickey nodded, face turning even more red as he heard his voice come out way higher than usual.

“Right,” Lip slowly said as he nodded and walked off to the living room.

Mickey sighed as soon as they were alone again.

Ian chuckled quietly and walked behind Mickey, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend. Mickey moaned quietly at the contact. Oh, fuck, he was going to come.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey whined. “I- I can’t hold it-”

“Yes you can,” Ian said gently as hand slipped down Mickey’s pants and slowly started to stroke.

“Ian, please! I can’t hold it in,” Mickey whimpered.

“Come on, baby, hold it in for me,” Ian whispered and kissed Mickey’s neck.

“I can’t! I can’t!” Mickey whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Don’t you want to a be a good boy for me, huh? Hold it in for me, baby.”

Mickey whimpered and nodded, his whole body so tense, but then finally-

“Come for me, baby,” Ian _finally_ murmured in Mickey’s ear, and oh, god, did Mickey come.

It was such a good orgasm. It made Mickey shake, whine Ian’s name, release all over Ian’s hands and his pants, and then once all the tension left his body, he fell limp into Ian’s arms.

“Well done, Mick. I knew you could do it for me. My good boy,” Ian gently cooed as he kept Mickey standing upright.

“Love- love you,” Mickey panted back.

“Love you too,” Ian whispered and kissed Mickey’s neck gently.


End file.
